Dustpelt's Book
(This is supose to have spelling mistakes on the book parts, PS it's a cracfic) Dustpelt's book about Sandstorm and Dustpelt One day Dustpelt was writing a book, he scratched some words into the pieces of bark he had laying around. Sandstorm padded up. "Watcha got there Dustpelt?" Dustpelt looked up. "Im making a book!" Sandstorm looked confused. "A....book?" Dustpelt nodded. "Yep, it's some stuff with words on it, like did you know we're in a book?" "I think you've gone crazy." Sandstorm meowed. Dustpelt shrugged. "Maybe, but look." Sandstorm looked at the book. "Hmm." She started reading. dUstPElt's BoOK By: Yooour's Twoly, DUstPeLt PART WON Won day a cat nameed Sandstworm padded over to Dustpelt, she said, meowe meowe meowe. ''' '''Dustpelt purred. "Such a way with languwage." Sandstworm winked at him and gwinned. "Yeah bwaby." PART TWOO The day after dwat Sandstworm padded over to Dustpelt again. "Wasshup my homy?" She meoweed. "Noething much bwaby." Dustpelt purred. Sandstworm gwinned again. PART TREE On a nother day Dustpelt padded over to Sandstworm. "Hey bwaby, lets be mates." Sandstworm purred. "Sure enuff sweeteey-heart." PART FOR Dustpelt padded over to Sandstworm. ' '"How'd you like dumpin Fwirestar?" He askd. Sandstworm purred. "As much as you liked dumpin Firncwoud." Then Sandstworm and Dustpelt lived happiley eva after. THE END Sandstorm stared at the four pieces of bark, eyes wide. "Dustpelt," "Yes?" Dustpelt purred. "What's wrong with you?!" She ran off. Dustpelt sat there, sad. The Book on Chili One very sunny day, Dustpelt was writing another book on some pieces of bark on the ground. "Uh huh, uh huh, aaaand finished!" Dustpelt smiled. Firestar padded over. "What's up Dustpelt?" Dustpelt grinned. "I made my book on how to make Chili!" Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Chili?" "Yep Chili." Dustpelt nodded. Firestar looked at the pieces of bark and started to read. How to make the altimate purrfwect Chili Ingreediants 1 cup of beans 2 jars of mayonaines 4 bucket loads of chwicken 20 truck loads of woof meat 5 paw size grains of rais 67 Stones Prepareations 1. MIx some mayonaines and beans in the pot (wiff the jars, adds some crunch) 2. Add the bucket loads of chwicken 3.Mix them up 4. Add half of the stones 5. Add the rice after putting some woof meat on it 6. Put the rest of the stones in 7. Put the rest of the wolf meat in 8. Stirre with bwig spoone 9. Then add the rice Cooking 1. Put pot in a fire until you hwave sheen the stones melt 2. Stirr it more 3. Keep cooking till the jars of mayonaines are crispy 5. Take out and eat when cwools Enjoy! Firestar looked at Dustpelt eyes twitching. "You should've added pebbles. Stones are way too salty." Dustpelt gasped. "You're right!" Dustpelt started to remark it. How to make the altimate purrfwect Chili Ingreediants 1 cup of beans 2 jars of mayonaines 4 bucket loads of chwicken 20 truck loads of woof meat 5 paw size grains of rice 67 Stones Pweblles Prepareations 1. MIx some mayonaines and beans in the pot (wiff the jars, adds some crunch) 2. Add the bucket loads of chwicken 3.Mix them up 4. Add half of the stones pweblles 5. Add the rice after putting some woof meat on it 6. Put the rest of the stones pweblles in 7. Put the rest of the wolf meat in 8. Stirre with bwig spoone 9. Then add the rice Cooking 1. Put pot in a fire until you hwave seen the stones pwebbles melt 2. Stirr it more 3. Keep cooking till the jars of mayonaines are crispy 5. Take out and eat when cwools Enjoy! "How about now?" Dustpelt asked. Firestar nodded. "Impresive, but, whats rice?" Dustpelt stood there stunned, then sighed redoing the whole book. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Wetstream's Fanfictions